Allowed from UEG
The list of allowed equipment from the Ultimate Equipment Guide. Arcane Sorcery Item Category Status Robes and Armor Armoured Sleeves Armor Approved Hood and Cowl Clothing Approved Robe, Alchemists Clothing Approved Robe, Arcane Clothing Approved Robe, Deep Pockets Clothing Approved Robe, Miser's Clothing Approved Robe, Winterbane Clothing Approved Robe, Combat Removed Robe, Shadowsilk Removed Wizard's Armour Removed Wizard's Clothes Removed Mundane and Alchemical Equipment Acid Bulb Removed Acidic Tar Alchemical Approved Alembic, Greater Gear Approved Appraisal Kit Gear Approved Appraisal Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Appraisal Kit, Improved Barrister Case Gear Approved Burning Glove Alchemical; Approved Chortle Bomb Alchemical Approved Concealing Ring Gear Approved Concentration Pie Alchemical Approved Celestialabe Removed Dowsing Rod, Arcane Gear Approved Familiar's Pack Gear Approved Fire Gloves Gear Approved Firebane Parchement Gear Approved Fireproof Oil Alchemical Approved Flare Paste Alchemical Approved Foxfire Alchemical Approved Gallowgum Alchemical Approved Glitter Gear Approved Grease Gear Approved Gelatinous Breath Removed Hastening Oil Alchemical Approved Ice Cutter Alchemical Approved Ice-maker Alchemical Approved Icepick Gear Approved Identification Kit Gear Approved Identification Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Identification Kit, Improved Jester's Bell Gear Approved Net, Handled Gear Approved Neverweather Satchel Gear Approved Otterskin Gear Approved Mage's Component Ring Removed Purity Stone Approved Paralysis Pellet Removed Prism, Spell Removed Prism, Alchemical Removed Ruler, Wizard's Cloth Gear Approved Scroll, Waterproof Gear Approved Scrollcase, Leather Gear Approved Scrollcase, Watertight Gear Approved Rust Orb Removed Stinging Smoke Alchemical Approved Surgeon's Kit Gear Approved Scroll Dispenser Removed Spell Component Pouch Removed Spellbook, Wizard's Removed Travelling Chest Gear Approved Universal Stylus Gear Approved Arcane Paraphernalia Candle, Bright Alchemcial Approved Candle, Relighting Alchemical Approved Candle, Standing Gear Approved Candle, Self-lighting Gear Approved Candle, Smoking Gear Approved Candle, Sparking Gear Approved Inscribing Paint Gear Approved Ritual Dagger Gear Approved Water Clock Gear Approved Darkfire Items All darkfire items Removed Trick Staves Staff, Arcane Gear Approved Staff, Explorer's Gear Approved Staff, Extending Gear Approved Staff, Final Strike Gear Approved Staff, Fire Gear Approved Staff, Kestrel Stand Gear Approved Staff, Light Gear Approved Staff, Hollow Core Gear Approved Staff, Quick Gear Approved Staff, Sage Gear Approved Staff, Thunder Gear Approved Staff, Walking Stick Gear Approved Staff, War Gear Approved Staff, Lightning Node Removed Spell Components All spell components Removed Bards and Theaters Item Category Status Acrobatic Armor Armor Approved Bag of Glass Gear Approved Balls, Juggling Gear Approved Bardic Armor Removed Concealed Armor Removed Disguise Kit Gear Approved Dramatic Make-up Gear Approved Elegant Clothes Clothing Approved False Faces Kit Gear Approved Flash Dragon Gear Approved Gypsy's Net Weapon Approved Hollow-bladed Weapon Weapon Approved Horn, Speaking Gear Approved Jester's Outfit Clothing Approved Lantern, Stage Gear Approved Magician's Chest Gear Approved Manikin Gear Approved Parasol Gear Approved Phantom Player Gear Approved Pocket of Sashes Gear Approved Trampoline Gear Approved Reversible Bardic Doublet Removed Reversible Clothes Removed Tuning Fork Gear Approved Unicycle Vehicle Approved Weapon Case Gear Approved Masterwork Instruments All qualities Removed Musical Instruments Bagpipes Instruments Approved Bellows Organ Instruments Approved Clappers Instruments Approved Drums Instruments Approved Fiddles Instruments Approved Flute Instruments Approved Harp Instruments Approved Metronome Instruments Approved Halfling Drawharp Instruments; Renamed to Drawharp Hurdy-Gurdy Removed Portable Organ Removed Trumpets Instruments Approved; no valves Trumscheit Instruments Approved Whistle, Screaming Instruments Approved Whistle, Wild Instruments Approved Clerics and Temples Item Category Status Altar Shroud Gear Approved Back Travois Gear Approved Banners Gear Approved Blessed Food Gear Approved Candlemaking Kit Gear Approved Cleric's Travelling Outfit Clothing Approved Diadem Clothing Approved Divine Symbol Flask Gear Approved Emblazoned Shield Armor Approved Estuary Case Gear Approved Field Healer's Kit Gear Approved Flail, Sprinkling Weapon Approved Font, Great Gear Approved Font, Portable Gear Approved Robes, Holy Clothing Approved Holy Symbol, all Gear Approved Holy Texts Gear Approved Vestments, Holy Clothing Approved Icon, all Gear Approved Kneeling Bar Gear Approved Ordeal Chamber Gear Approved Pennants/pennons Gear Approved Pipe Organ Instruments Approved Poison Antidote Kit Gear Approved Preservative Fluid Alchemical Approved Relic Case Gear Approved Relic, False Gear Approved Relic, True Gear Approved Relic Treatment Tools Gear Approved Reliquaries Gear Approved Sacrificial Implements Gear Approved Sacred Armor Removed Sacred Weapon Removed Shaman's Outfit Clothing Approved Sprinkler, Holy Water Gear Approved Tower Bells Instruments Approved Ceremonial Tools Athame Weapon Approved Bell Instruments Approved Besom Gear Approved Bull-roarer Gear Approved Chalice Gear Approved Crystals Gear Approved Dorje Weapon Approved; non-magical/psionic Drum Instrument Renamed to Drum, Ceremonial Fairy Dust Gear Approved Fire Wheel Gear Approved Candle Snuffer Gear Approved Graveyard Soil Gear Approved Headgear, Ritual Clothing Approved Horn Gear Approved Kartika Weapon Approved Mani wheel Gear Approved Offering bowl Gear Approved Pendulum Gear Approved Mandala Gear Approved Pipe Gear Approved Altar, Portable Gear Approved Prayer Beads Gear Approved Prayer Rug Gear Approved Sword, Ritual Gear Approved Sacred Cords Gear Approved Scourge Weapon Approved Sea Salt Goods Approved Singing Bowl and Puja Stick Gear Approved Smudging Stick Gear Approved Thurible/Censer Gear Approved Tingshas Instruments Approved Vase Gear Approved Wine, Ritual Gear Approved All sacred oils Removed Food, Drink, and Herbs Item Category Status All spices Food Approved Baked Garlic, all Food Approved Clean Water Food Approved Hearty Broth Food Approved Rage Wine Food Approved Sleepy Tea Food Approved Starberry Fruit Food Approved Travel Bread Food Approved Universal Ration Food Approved Wakeberries Food Approved Herbal Recipes Adder's Balm Alchemical Approved Arquefoil Tincture Alchemical Approved Bladderwrack Tea Alchemical Approved Catmint Potpourri Alchemical Approved Damiana Oil Alchemical Approved Eaglesight Alchemical Approved Fenwater Bile Alchemcial Approved Blue Vision Removed Bramble Hold Removed Gardenia Balm Alchemical Approved Hallowflower Essence Alchemical Approved Hush Berry Alchemical Approved Icebloom Rose Tead Alchemical Approved Jow Alchemical Approved Jowlnumb Alchemical Approved Lightning Balm Alchemical Approved Moneycall Potion Alchemical Approved Night's Cream Alchemical Approved Nightingale Balm Alchemical Approved Openquiet Oil Alchemical Approved Knowing Tree Oil Removed Poisonbane Alchemical Approved Quickenberry Tea Alchemical Approved Ratspaw Poultice Alchemical Approved Speaksweet Brew Alchemical Approved Swine's Rest Alchemical Approved Twinklejuice Alchemical Approved Unicorn's Horn Alchemical Approved Vileblossom Essence Alchemical Approved Willstone Tea Alchemical Approved Wolf's Bane Alchemical Approved Xanapher's Toil Alchemical Approved Yarrow and Nettle Balm Alchemical Approved Zarakroot Chew Alchemical Approved Drugs Mindsharp Alchemical Approved; applies to all Int-based manifesters Mother's Milk Alchemical Approved; doubles disabled Threshold, no disabled condition to normal disabled threshold, no increase in death threshold Paindull Alchemical Approved Incense All in table Alchemical Approved Herbs Acacia Alchemical Approved Adder's Tongue Alchemical Approved Agaric Alchemical Approved Agrimony Alchemical Approved Angelica Alchemical Approved Anise Alchemical Approved Asafoetida Alchemical Approved Avens Alchemical Approved Belladonna Alchemical Approved Blessed Rose Petals Alchemical Approved Boneset Alchemical Approved Broom Alchemical Approved Celandine Alchemical Approved Cloves Alchemical Approved Comfrey Alchemical Approved Dandelion Alchemical Approved Deathstalk Removed Deirdre's Tears Alchemical Approved Elderberry Alchemical Approved Eyeblight Alchemical Approved Eyebright Alchemical Approved Faerie Wings Alchemical Approved Elftrick Removed Figwort Alchemical Approved Hawthorn Alchemical Approved Hemlock Alchemical Approved Henbane Alchemical Approved Holly Alchemical Approved Horehound Alchemical Approved Ignis Weed Alchemical Approved Larkspur Alchemical Approved Lover's Bloom Alchemical Approved Mandrake Alchemical Approved Lotus Removed Mistletoe Alchemical Approved Monkshood Alchemical Approved Mugwort Alchemical Approved Mullein Alchemical Approved Pomegranate Removed Skullcap Alchemical Approved True-North Alchemical Approved Witch Hazel Alchemical Approved Wood Betony Alchemical Approved; bonus is against Mind-affecting powers only Wormwood Alchemical Approved Woundwort Alchemical Approved Honor Amongst Rogues Item Category Status Armour PAdding Armor Approved Armour Cracker Removed Armour Crippler Removed Ashen Powder Alchemical Approved Bag, Snapdragon Gear Approved Bird's Tongue Gear Approved Blackface Alchemical Approved Bodysuit, Silk Clothing Approved Camouflage Makeup Gear Approved Clay and Wax Box Gear Approved Cloak, Hangman's Clothing Approved Compartment Book Gear Approved Contact Paper Gear Approved Diagram Set Gear Approved Disguise Kit, Waterproof Gear Approved; no false webbing, no green hair dye Ear Blade Gear Approved Erasing Broom Gear Approved False Knife Gear Approved False Tooth Gear Approved Flash Powder Gear Approved Footpad's Vest Clothing Approved Gauntlets, Clawed Weapon Approved Glass Cutter Gear Approved Glass Gargle Alchemical Approved Gloves, False Finger Clothing Approved Gloves, False Flesh Clothing Approved Grapplegum Alchemical Approved Hilt, Blast Cap Weapon Approved Hilt, Removable Weapon Approved Horse Nails Gear Approved Iceflow Oil Alchemical Approved Jailbreak Tools Gear Approved Jellyfish Paste Alchemical Approved Killpicks Weapon Approved Lightning Bug Oil Alchemical Approved Listening Cone Gear Approved Lock Glass Gear Approved Lock Picks, Long-stemmed Gear Approved Lockbreaker, Blossoming Gear Approved Lockbreaker, Magnetic Tumbler Gear Approved Loudfoot Paste Alchemical Approved Marbles Gear Approved Mask Gear Approved Monocle, Rogue's Gear Approved Monocle, Sentry's Gear Approved Nettle Cloak Clothing Approved Oilskin Bodysuit Gear Approved Pin Ring Gear Approved Powdered Tears Alchemical Approved Quiver, Climber's Gear Approved Rangeglass Gear Approved Razor Thread Clothing Approved Sharkskin Suit Clothing Approved Shock Freeze Alchemical Approved Still Life Alchemical Approved Stronglock Alchemical Approved Traitor's Dust Alchemical Approved Tripvine Alchemical Approved Underhold Claws Gear Approved Vest, Burglar's Clothing Approved Weapon Tarnish Alchemical Approved Winterchill Alchemical Approved Yellow Dust Alchemical Approved Xornclaw Shovel Removed Zephyrwing Removed Special Tools All in table Gear Approved In the Wild Item Category Status Aba Clothing Approved Animal Snare Gear Approved Anti-fungal Ointment Alchemical Approved Bird Call Gear Approved Blood Decoy Alchemical Approved Boat Boots Gear Approved Body Pack Gear Approved Body Sled Gear Approved Blanket and Hood, Horse Removed Boots, Bladed Clothing Approved Breath Bag Gear Approved Breathing Rope Gear Approved Brick Press Gear Approved Camouflage Tarp Gear Approved Canoe, Bark Vehicles Approved Canoe, Dugout Vehicles Approved Canoe, Outrigger Vehicles Approved Chalk Gear Approved Compass Gear Approved Coracle Vehicles Approved Climber's Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Climber's Kit, Improved Desert Kit Gear Approved Dowsing Rod Gear Approved Earth's Blood Alchemical Approved Fins Gear Approved Desert Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Desert Kit, Improved Dwarven Pie Food Renamed to Miner's Pie Elven Wafer Food Renamed to Pilgrim's Wafers Fire Seed Gear Approved Fishing Kit Gear Approved Fishing Net Gear Approved Flat Boat Vehicle Approved Forest Blind Gear Approved Forest Kit Gear Approved Glow Powder Alchemical Approved Glowing Harness Alchemical Approved Glowmould Fuel Alchemical Approved Glowmould Lantern Alchemical Approved Gripping Resin Alchemical Approved Forest Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Forest Kit, Improved Hearth Stones Gear Approved Horn, Hunting Gear Approved Horn, Small Gear Approved Hunting Knives Weapon Approved; +1 to Survival(Hunting) instead Hunter's Outfit Clothing Approved Hunter's Outfit, Masterwork Removed Halfling Bread Food Renamed to Dove's Bread Ice Boots Clothing Approved Insect Netting Gear Approved Insect Repellent Alchemical Approved Insect Repelling Candle Alchemical Approved Jungle Kit Gear Approved Ladder, Rope Gear Approved Jungle Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Jungle Kit, Improved Leash, all Gear Approved Machete Weapon Approved Moleskin Gear Approved Mountain Kit Gear Approved Mountaineer's Outfit Gear Approved Mountain Kit, Masterwork Renamed to Mountain Kit, Improved Packing Board Gear Approved Preserving Kit Gear Approved Riser Gear Approved Rucksack Gear Approved Preserving Kit, Masterwork Renamed to Preserving Kit, Improved Salt Tablet Food Approved Sleigh, 2 person Vehicles Approved Sleigh, 4 person Vehicles Approved Skates Clothing Approved Skis Gear Approved Snow Guards Gear Approved Snowshoes Gear Approved Sighting Glass Removed Drum, Sounding Instrument Approved Rations, Strong Food Approved Swamp Dweller's Outfit Clothing Approved Swamp Kit Gear Approved Thick Furs Clothing Approved Swamp Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Swamp Kit, Improved Tourniquet Gear Approved Traveller's Stock Food Approved Travoid Gear Approved Underground Outfit Clothing Approved Water Additive Alchemical Approved Tree Net Removed Water Pack Gear Approved Water Trap Gear Approved Weather Gauge Alchemical Approved Web Net Gear Approved Well Straw Gear Approved Whalskin Suit Clothing Approved Knick-knacks of the Little Folk Item Category Status Gnomish Ingenuity Bouncing Boots Removed Bumblefoot Removed Clamp Hands, all Removed Goggles, Underwater Gear Approved Helmet, Lantern Gear Approved False Weapons Removed Helmet, Listening Removed Infinite Book Removed Mechanical Log Gear Approved Rope Cranker Gear Approved Many-Lens Mask Removed Rob Fob Removed Shield, Buzzshield Removed Southfinder Removed Swiftfeet Removed Swimming Gear Removed Sword, Pressured Powered Removed Halfling Comforts Hearthdown, Bedroll, all Gear Approved Portable Stove Gear Approved Portable Stove Supplies Gear Approved Expert Thieves' Tools Removed Halfling Harness Armor Renamed to Burglar's Armor Secured Spice Rack Gear Approved Tool Pipe Gear Approved Tool Pipe, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Tool Pipe, Improved Whistle Pipe Instrument Approved Tent, Woollen Dome, 1 person Gear Approved Tent, Woollen Dome, 2 persons Gear Approved Tent, Woollen Dome, 4 persons Gear Approved Psychic Master Item Category Status Eskelion Gear Approved Aurasilk Removed Crystal Foci Removed Dorje, Simple Removed Ephemeryl Removed Finger Board Gear Approved Mat, Meditation Approved Mat, Sleeping Approved Headband, Power Stone Removed Quicksilver Storage Batteries Removed Quicksilver Removed Rations, Mindmeal Approved Staff, Psionic Removed Psionically Active Materials All psionically active materials Removed Psychoactive Substances Crystalline Serum Removed Ironroot Powder Alchemical Renamed to Powdered Bloodroot Seed; all forms of PP. Mestiph Seed Alchemical Approved Serpentweed Wine Approved; PP reduction applies only to psychoportation powers Tattoos All tatoos Removed Attunements All attunements Removed The Armoury Item Category Status Sawtooth Removed Hammer, Great Removed Knife, Deer Horn Removed Sword, Crystal Removed Bolt Driver Removed Knife, Spider Throwing Removed Staff Sling Weapon Approved, can throw alchemical bullets at no penalty Adarga Removed Ba Da Gao Removed Dragon Head Stick Removed Emei Piercers Removed Rock Crusher Removed Sword, Crescent Removed Sword, Skirmish Removed Sword, Tiger Hook Removed Bolas, 3-ball Removed Crossbow, Aquatic Removed Crossbow, Quad Removed Crossbow, Rifled Removed Crossbow, Sniper's Removed Arrows, Armor Piercing Removed All other weapons Weapons Approved All armor Armor Removed Metal Alloys All alloys Removed The Dwarven Forge Item Category Status Axe, Stonecutting Weapon Approved Barrowboat Vehicles Approved Shield, Burrowing Armor Approved Climbing Harness Gear Approved Cart, Collapsing Gear Approved Staff, Descending Gear Approved Forging Tools, Ancestor's Gear Approved Rations, Fungal Food Approved Elfhair Removed Darkvision Lantern Gear Approved Dwarven Firebox Renamed to Miner's Firebox Gas Finder Gear Approved Imbuing Tub Gear Approved Killing Gold Alchemical Approved Giantspars Removed Hallowed Ale Removed Jawed Maul Removed Lye, Scouring Gear Approved Maelstone Alchemical Approved Pack, Miner's Gear Approved Cart, Pull Vehicle Approved Oil, Honing Gear Approved Norhtern Garb Removed Leather, Dwarven Gear Renamed to Leather, Strongcured Oil, Thundering Alchemical Approved Pulveriser Gear Approved Quickrock Gear Approved Rumblesticks Alchemical Approved Oil, Stonesight Removed Pony, Stonebred Removed Drums, Sending Instruments Approved Sifting Pan Gear Approved Slide Grease Alchemical Approved Socket Haft Weapon Approved Travois, Miner's Gear Approved Trap Springer Removed Vilevine Gear Approved Waterbore Gear Approved Wheelbore Gear Approved Xilliar Alchemical Approved Yew Wood Good Approved Ularid's Firewood Removed Zither, Dwarven Instruments Renamed to The Elven Retreat Item Category Status Bottled Mist Alchemical Approved Chameleon Paint Alchemical Approved Climbing Gears Gear Approved Cold Fire Alchemical Approved Elven Boots Gear Renamed to Boots, Scout's Elven Camouflage Paint Removed Elven Wine Removed Faerie Dust Removed Elven Lyre Instruments Renamed to Lyre, Illigyr Elven Warpaint Alchemical Renamed to Warpaint, Goliath Fey Spirits Food Approved Glowwand Alchemical Approved Horn Harp Instruments Approved Ironwood Balm Alchemical Approved Liquid Light Alchemical Approved Naphtha Alchemical Approved Orrery, Small Gear Approved Quickshot Quiver Gear Approved Sleeping Mist Alchemical Approved Spidersilk Removed Star Robes Removed Twin Flutes Instruments Approved Cloak, Travelling Clothing Approved Waybread Food Approved Wood Chomes Gear Approved Elven Masterwork Removed The Fighter's Trade Item Category Status Armour Accessories Surcoat Clothing Approved Aventail Removed Besagues Removed Form-fit Removed Tabard, Chain Removed Tabard, Padded Removed Piecemeal Plate All piecemeal plate Removed Miscellaneous Items Quiver, Aquatic Removed Atl-Atl Weapon Approved Handle Tip Gear Approved Rosin Bag Gear Approved Crossbow Bayonet Removed Hilt Flail Removed Ornate Flail or Mace Head Removed Serrated Blade Removed Sword Guard, Catcher Weapon Approved Sword Guard, Grip Weapon Approved Sword Pommel, Holy Approved Swordstealer Hilt Approved Sword Guard, Ornate Removed Sword Handle, Ornate Removed Sword Pommel, Ornate Removed Sword Pommel, Weighted Removed Practice Weapons Weapon, Practice, Cloth-sleeved Weapon Approved Weapon, Practice, Metal Core Weapon Approved Weapon, Practice, Wooden Weapon Approved Exotic Armor Materials All exotic armor materials Removed Exotic Weapon Materials All exotic weapon materials Removed Lances All lances Removed Alchemical Preparations Oil, Brilliant Alchemical Approved Oil, Burning Alchemical Approved Oil, Hardening Alchemical Approved Oil, Rusting Alchemical Approved Oil, Rustproofing Alchemical Approved Smoke Powder Alchemical Approved Oil, Sticky Alchemical Approved Oil, Waterproofing Alchemical Approved Exotic Siege Ammunition Acid Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Acid Load, Sling Alchemical Approved Blinding Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Blinding Load, Sling Alchemical Approved Deafening Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Deafening Load, Sling Alchemical Approved Disease-bearing Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Hot Oil Gear Approved Hot Sand Gear Approved Incendiary Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Incendiary Load, Sling Alchemical Approved Shrapnel Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Smoke Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Smoke Load, Sling Alchemical Approved Tangle Load, Siege Alchemical Approved Tangle Load, Sling Alchemical Approved Siege Tools Builder's Kit Gear Approved Folding Brace Gear Approved Hand Bore Gear Approved Hand Ram Gear Approved Personal Banner Gear Approved Portable Ram Gear Approved Portable Shelter Gear Approved Quicklime Alchemical Approved Sapper's Kit Gear Approved Builder's Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Builder's Kit, Improved Sapper's Kit, Masterwork Gear Renamed to Sapper's Kit, Improved Signal Banner Gear Approved Standard Gear Approved Turtle Gear Approved Soldier's Comforts Bones Gear Approved Cards Gear Approved Figurines Gear Approved Folding Stool Gear Approved Jacks Gear Approved Memory Stones Gear Approved Outfit, Officers Clothing Approved Scabbard, Container Gear Approved Scabbard, Dagger Gear Approved Scabbard, Secret Container Gear Approved Scatter Sticks Gear Approved Sharpening Stone, Personal Gear Approved Scabbard, Fancy Removed Sharpening Stone, Wheel Gear Approved Sleeping Draught Alchemical Approved Outfit, Soldiers Gear Approved Spices Gear Approved Travel Coins Gear Approved Umbrella Hat Gear Approved Weapon Harness Gear Approved The Monastery/Tools of the Orient None of these items are permitted, unless they are listed elsewhere in the ruleset. Tools, Trades, and Crafts Item Category Status Ankus Weapon Approved Outfit, Artisan's Clothing Approved Axe, Carpenter's Weapon Approved Axe, Woodsman's Weapon Approved Belaying Pin Weapon Approved Branding Iron Gear Approved Chastity Belt (DC 20) Gear Approved Chastity Belt (DC 25) Gear Approved Chastity Belt (DC 30) Gear Approved Chastity Belt (DC 40) Gear Approved Dice Set, Bone Gear Approved Dice Set, Ivory Gear Approved Dice Set, Silver Gear Approved Grindstone Gear Approved Grindstone, Extra Large Gear Approved Pitchfork Weapon Approved Sailor's Wax Alchemical Approved Sea Chest Gear Approved Smithy Gear Approved Stocks Gear Approved Target, Archer's Gear Approved Tarred Armor Removed Toolkit, Bowyer/Fletcher Gear Approved Toolkit, Coinsmith's Gear Approved Toolkit, Keymaker's Gear Approved Toolkit, Leatherworker's Gear Approved Toolkit, Mapmaker's Gear Approved Toolkit, Navigator's Gear Approved Toolkit, Surgeon's Gear Approved Mounts and Related Gear Saddle, Amazon Gear Approved Saddle, Cutting Gear Approved Saddle, Fitted Gear Approved Saddle, Light Cavalry Gear Approved Saddle, Travel Gear Approved Category:RulesCategory:Equipment